finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Bug (Final Fantasy X-2)
The Critical Bug is an enemy in Final Fantasy X-2 found in Cloisters 85 to 99 of the Via Infinito. It is a large purple six-legged creature with flames on its leg joints and long antennae, as well as red eyes. Stats Battle The Critical Bug can cast Blizzaga and Waterga, poison a character with Bio, and speed up any poisoned characters with Haste to further damage them. It is immune to Ice and Water-elemental attacks. In Oversoul, it is even more dangerous, as it not only now absorbs Ice and Water, but it can target nearly any dressphere with its Hater and Payback abilities. The Critical Bug is vulnerable to several status ailments, especially Death and Petrification. Strategy When Oversouled, it is best to quickly kill the Critical Bug before it attacks and does massive damage with its Hater and Payback abilities. Inflicting Poison is an ideal start to the fight, as well as using a Light Curtain to reduce the damage of its physical attacks. Having several Mega-Potions and Phoenix Downs is advisable. The Critical Bug can be instantly defeated with any Death/Petrification-inducing attack or auto-ability, such as Deathtouch (e.g. from a captured Tonberry) or Stonetouch (e.g. from Chac and Anole). If the fiends that have any of these auto-abilities also have First Strike equipped or learned, they will likely instantly defeat the Critical Bug on their first turn. Creature Creator The Critical Bug can be recruited into the party with a Trap pod M in Chapter 5 after the player discovers Via Infinito. It comes into the party having learned Attack, Blizzaga, Health Preserver (Poisonproof+Sleepproof), Sense Preserver (Silenceproof+Darkproof), and Life Preserver (Deathproof+Sleepproof). It can also learn Flare after being hit by a powerful magic attack and surviving it. It is the only recruitable creature that can naturally learn Zantetsu, which is otherwise granted to creatures via the Samurai dressphere or the consumption of a Champion Belt if they have a physical attack available. At Level 54, the Critical Bug has over 7,000 HP. It reaches Level 99 once it has accumulated 870,122 EXP, making it one of the fastest-growing Medium-sized creatures in terms of EXP gain. Fiend Arena To enter the Aeon Cup in the Fiend Arena, the player must capture and raise the story levels of eight special creatures. These creatures will immediately be available to be released upon capture, however, the player needs to raise their story levels by three and before releasing them. This will change that particular creature into an aeon. The Critical Bug is one of these eight creatures, capable of being changed into Yojimbo. The Critical Bug is found in the Papa Eaters team, which appears in Grand Cup: Hard after Hug Bug's fiend tale has been completed. The Papa Eaters team is moderately powerful, especially when the Critical Bug goes into Oversoul. AI script Normal Basic Pattern: Use Normal Attack on random character (1/2 chance) Use Bio on random character (1/8 chance) Use Blizzaga on all characters (1/8 chance) Use Waterga on all characters (1/8 chance) Use Blizzaga on random character (1/16 chance) Use Waterga on random character (1/16 chance) Status Effect Pattern: If (A character is Poisoned) Use Haste on Poisoned character Oversoul Basic Pattern: Perform Action A (2/3 chance) Perform Action B (1/3 chance) Action A: Use Normal Attack (1/2 chance) Use Blizzaga on all characters (1/6 chance) Use Waterga on all characters (1/6 chance) Use Blizzaga on random character (1/6 chance) Use Waterga on random character (1/6 chance) Action B: Part 1 How much HP does it have? 36,058 - 60,096 - Use Gun Hater on Gunner, Gun Mage, or Alchemist 18,029 - 60,096 - Use Sword Hater on Warrior, Dark Knight, or Samurai 18,029 or less - Use Mage Hater on Black Mage or White Mage Part 2 Can it target a character wearing a dressphere it hates? Yes - choose the target wearing the dressphere it hates, Action Count goes up 1 No - Action A Part 3 (after Part 2, Yes) Has its Action Count reached 7? Yes - Action Count goes to 0, X Payback on target No - X Hater on target Related enemies * Creeper * Hexapod * Hug Bug * Insect Matriarch * King VERMIN! Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission * Creeper * Hexapod * Hug Bug * King VERMIN! Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X-2